logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBC
1926–1931 1931–1941 1941–1946 1946–1952 1952–1953 1954–1959 YouTube: NBC chime ident (1954) On January 1, 1954, a xylophone and mallet started being used for the logo, with the now-iconic three tone "GEC" jingle. Contrary to popular belief, the keys were not meant to represent the initials of the network's eventual owner, General Electric Company (GEC). 1956–1975 On May 22, 1956, NBC started using a new logo for their color programming. The first logo showed the "wire" feathers of the peacock fanning out into color feathers (colored in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet), accompanied by a majestic orchestral tune. The original peacock is a lucky find today. In 1962, the network changed the logo, and this new variant was known by many as the "Laramie Peacock." It was shown on a kaleidoscopic background as a softer, woodwind-based, tune played, while the NBC peacock fanned its feathers and then transformed into the logo from before. This logo was accompanied by a voiceover which narrated, "The following program is brought to you in living color on NBC." *Youtube: Original 1957 NBC Peacock *Youtube: 1960's NBC Peacock 1959–1975 By 1959, a new logo, dubbed the "NBC snake," rendered the chimes obsolete. This logo is most famous for its vanity cards (also dubbed the "NBC Snake") that appeared at the end of programs NBC produced during this period. *Youtube: NBC Snake logo (1965-1975) 1976–1979 This NBC logo, nicknamed the Trapezoid N, was short-lived. The logo was first unveiled on October 1975 and premiered on-air January 1, 1976. In 1976, a lawsuit was issued by a public television broadcaster in Nebraska named Nebraska Educational Telecommunications for potential copyright issues. The new NBC logo was virtually identical to the Nebraska ETV Network logo, except for the blue coloring in the right trapezoid of the NBC logo. An out-of-court settlement was reached in which NBC donated $800,000 worth of new equipment to Nebraska ETV, including a color mobile unit. It also paid Nebraska ETV $55,000 to cover the cost of designing and implementing a new logo. In return, NBC was allowed to keep the "N" logo. *YouTube: The NBC ID then used. *YouTube: An NBC logo bumper from 1977. 1979–1986 The peacock returned, this time to stay, in this logo, which is shown with (above) and without (below) the stylized "N," and with the color green replaced with indigo. The version without the "N" was rarely seen after 1980. The network had, by this time, decided to take a new approach in its programming to introduce the slogan, "NBC - Proud As A Peacock!" It is nicknamed the "Proud N." YouTube: The NBC "Proud As A Peacock" campaign, which restored the peacock logo, ran this promotional video on the network's stations. 1986–present A new simplified logo created by Chermayeff & Geismar was launched on May 12, 1986. The peacock now has only 6 feathers in the colors yellow, orange, red, violet, blue, and green. The peacock is now facing the right, and a wordmark was added to the logo for the first time since 1959. This logo would go on to be the longest used for the company. 1986–2011 *Chermayeff & Geismar 2011–2013 In May 2011, NBC altered and modified their logo slightly to feature bevels and gradients on it. Other aspects of the 2009 graphics package remained intact. 2013–present In April 2013, NBC altered and modified their 3D logo. The wordmark has a different font. See also External links *NBC Category:NBC Category:Television networks in the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Comcast Corporation Category:General Electric Category:1926 Category:Former General Electric subsidiaries Category:RCA Category:Broadcast television networks in the United States